Falling through
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Fall. That is my name, isn't it? Fall, or so they call her, is a girl who falls off a cliff and has permanent amnesia, which compels the Everdeen's to adopt her, not realising her important past. Will the seventy-fourth Hunger Games tear her and Katniss apart? But more importantly- will the Mockingjay remember she has wings? this story explains a story of two accidental rebels.
1. Chapter 1

FALL'S POV

My speed was dropping, the trees made it hard to see ahead of me, even with my trained eyes and swiftness; they became sparser, meaning harder for me to run past. The Cars gained on me and their shining front lights were the only thing guiding me through this mess. I don't notice them stop, so I don't miss the cliff I'm right up against. Trying as hard as I can to keep the little balance I have in the situation, the wind, I feel a knock on me head and I'm out cold, falling.

"It's illegal to steal you know,"

"I wasn't stealing, I was just looking."

"Hmmm well ok I'll let you off just this once… Hi, I'm Gale,"

"Hi I'm _Katniss_,"

"Catnip?"

"K.A.T.N.I.S.S KATNISS!"

"Whatever you say Catnip!"

I hear a scream and realise that the sound is coming from me. Who am I? What am I doing lying under a cliff? Did I fall? "Oh my God!" I hear a feminine voice cry.

"Come on! Help me get her to the doctor," I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach and let out an agonising screech. "I-I can't! It's my mom who does this kind of thing!" I can tell that she's weeping.

"Don't you see? If we don't get her to someone now she'll die!" He's crying now, do I really look that bad? "O-ok!" I hear from the girl and go into a deep sleep.

"Fall… Fall!" I hear for the first time. Fall? Am I called fall?

"You idiot! She probably has a name!"

"Well I don't know it, your mother said she _fell_ off the Cliff and so I named her, temporarily, Fall!"

I sigh and I can hear them shift in their seats.

"Umm excuse me?" I say, opening my eyes. "Who are you?" They just stare at me shocked, no, stunned. Two women and three kids.

"How did you heal so-"one kid nudges the woman who asked. "Oh, terribly sorry, who are you?"

"I don't know… I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well I named you Fall but… Catnip here said you probably had a name, so I guess you are fall."

Gale must have been the tall boy that saved me, he looks about fourteen, he has stunning, yet empty, grey eyes which sparkle when he smiles, and brunette hair cropped short. Katniss is like Gale also, she has the same eyes and hair, but longer and done in a side braid. "You two must be Katniss and Gale…" I whisper. Katniss' scowl, which she had formed at Gale when he called her Catnip, has faded and she grins with delight. "But you were out cold, dead to the world and in a pretty ugly state!" Gale shouts and I give him a death glare. "And look! She could pass off as an Everdeen with that scowl Catnip," She looks red with anger so I decide to change the subject. "So where am I?" I ask with an inquisitive tone. A blond woman answers, "You're in District 12 dear, in the Everdeen house." I look around and just see a dull shade of worn grey everywhere; I'm lying on an uncomfortable mattress, with two blankets covering me up. "You looked like you weren't going to wake up for ages, but my mom and sister must of fixed you up real good, oh and this is Prim," she explains and an eight year old girl gives me a big grin. "Hi I'm Primrose! But you can call me Prim," she is just so adorable, "Well miss Primrose, I can honestly say you are the cutest this I have ever seen!" she blushes and comes to have a hug and I start to cry, the pain in my ribs, they just make me want to die it's so painful. Prim immediately lifts the blanket so that she can see and after about a second of looking, both her and her mom run out into the grey kitchen (big surprise there) and grab some things before coming to tend on my wounds. "H-how bad is it?" I ask sounding as if I'm three. Katniss yelps and holds onto Gale, who just comforts her soothingly looking at another woman who I think is his mother.

KATNISS' POV

The wound was bad, real bad, her ribs in different places, she needed Capitol surgery. Fast. A knock on the door disturbed our silence.

"We heard that a girl was found… by the fence," Paisley a peacekeeper who speaks has known of my hunting says, her companion, a tall, maybe nineteen year old must not know. "Yes! She is seriously injured, not only did she fall of a cliff she told us, but she dragged her way to the fence." I say in a shaky voice.

"Well, since she is, not from the district, we will have to take her to the Capitol-"the boy starts, but I interfere. "No! I mean, she has permanent amnesia. So she can't be harmed or even held." I sound very intelligent for my age, but the truth is, I learnt it last week. "Well then, she must be taken for treatment very soon." I soon feel a chill run through me.


	2. Chapter 2

FALL'S POV

My head is killing me, the doctors scurry endlessly in circles round the white room. Jabs and tools penetrate my skin twenty-four hours a day, I wish Katniss or Prim were here, even though I've only known them for an hour or two, they are like the only family I have. Suddenly, a team of overly manicured people (I think) waltz in and sit me up. Looking down at my stomach, it looks like nothing happened, even though it was extremely bad.

"Aren't the doctors here just amazing?" a man says in a high pitched chuckle, which is joined by two feminine ones. "Hello darling! I am Flavius, this is Octavia and Venia we are the official district twelve Hunger Games prep team! But, we have been assigned to make you look wonderful for your return to the district." Octavia is a vaguely plump woman with slightly green tinted skin. Venia is more natural though, Flavius... is just unbelievable with blue hair, slightly blue skin and purple eyes. They get to work immediately after introductions, only dropping comments like 'you are such a pretty girl when you are clean' and 'It's not right that she doesn't get the choice to stay here' which I would strongly object too. My _family_ is waiting... I think

KATNISS' POV

She's scheduled to be back any minute now, there aren't a lot of people here, only peacekeepers and people trying to sell things to us and the ones who work here. She's been gone for a week now, we have, at home another set of clothes for her; a pair of tight pants, a simple green shirt, and some leather boots. The thing Prim and my mother got her as a gift is a single red rose, and a small hand full of sweets only the richer can afford. I'm going to give her a bow, teach her how to hunt, fish, and if she already doesn't know how; teach her how to swim. It will be good to have a sister my age, I love Prim to bits but having someone who's twelve like me, going through the same thing: loss. I don't realise that the train is pulling up, a few cameras gather, but only for a minute. She looks stunning. I don't know if she remembers what she looks like or if the people who helped her, showed her. But her russet hair, gleaming in the warm sun, only matched it to her tanned, blemish free skin tone. Gale comes running up and lifts her before she even steps onto the platform, they both laugh and joke before he sets her down and she walks to Prim. "Fall, I like your dress..." I can't help but giggle a little. The first time you see someone after an almost (what should have been) a fatal accident and they say 'I like your dress'. Fall picks up prim which is strange because I can't even do that, and she wraps her arms around her. "I missed you Primmy," she mumbles and starts to embrace my mother. "are you Ok now?" she asks. She would never ask me, in her depression filled state, she would sit still, or crying, for hours non stop without saying anything to us. "yeah, I'm surprised at the quality of service. And if you don't mind... I told them my name was Fall Everdeen." My mother grins and just embraces her again.

"You are like my daughter," she replies and Fall moves away and joins me and Gale, hugging us both. "Oh! If you two hadn't of met where you did, I wouldn't be here! I am eternally grateful, Now come here!" she bursts into more tears as she cuddles me and Gale "Come on, We'll take you home and show you what we've got!" Prim shouts and runs, chasing Gale back home. "Mom," My mother turns, "you can't leave us again, not with another mouth to feed, find a way to sell your medicines or something!" I realise that I myself am sobbing. Me and Fall must not sound like Twelve year olds, I think she's Twelve. "No, no Cat... I promise I won't."

"Never?" I sob.

"Never," We silently walk home.

FALL'S POV

Gale is Playing hide and seek with Prim, Vick and Rory, Gales brothers. I came back yesterday, today is Saturday so we are just soaking up the little sun in the meadow. I sit with Katniss and mom and Mrs Hawthorne. Rory is the same age as Prim, and by the looks she gives him I can see that she likes him. Gale occasionally looks up at me with his shining Grey eyes to make sure I'm ok and I just nod. "are you guys going out or something?" Katniss says. I blush and answer at the same time with Gale, "No..." She bursts into tears of laughter and I punch her arm, Gale is blushing now too. "Gale!" prim shouts and they resume. "Katniss, do you have a tesserae?" Katniss looks at me blankly. "Yes... Why?" I don't want to say what I'm thinking

"I want to take one too..."

"No!" Katniss and Gale scream in unison and Katniss trudges off and sits on her own.

"Katniss... I'm sorry! I just thought that if I take out a tesserae then I could provide for us too! I'm sorry Catnip..." I say and sit behind her. a pair of arms wrap around my neck. "It's ok... I forgive you," she whispers.

Katniss starts to tug me to the fence "Katniss! What are we doing?"

"Hunting- well teaching you how to hunt... by the way, can you swim?" I think, but can't remember. "I can't remember... But we could soon see!" Katniss grins and walks on, explaining as we continue our Trek how her dad taught her to swim and how he would of loved me. we soon get to a tree and I hear a step behind me and my instincts tell me to throw a stick in the direction- which ends up with a hurt Gale "Wow! powerful throw! ouch," He rubs his forehead and Katniss is hysterical. Katniss pulls out three bows and throws one to me and Gale. "Okay! I'm going to teach you guys how to shoot," I suddenly feel like I was made for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you review and try my other stories, this one seems popular though so! look out for new updates frequently.**

**FOUR YEARS LATER.**

FALL'S POV

I wake up, life here is great... not including the endless threat of the unavoidable. Hunger. Katniss is in bed with me, Prim must of gone to sleep with mom. It's totally understandable, this year is her first reaping. I took out a tesserae, I can't even begin to stress on how Cat reacted. I look at her and notice she's awake. "Hunting?"

"You bet!" We get up and for a moment I glance at the mirror, I see a stranger. For four long years all I have seen is a strangely familiar stranger, which my mother tells me is normal. Katniss hands me my boots, jacket, and game bag which were all given to me two years ago for my birthday. We carefully walk out and run to the meadow, it's still dark, but Cat and I have done worse.

When we were late back from school one winter, Madge left for home since she only lived a block away, but Katniss said we should hunt because we hadn't today and that we would not eat if we didn't. But I stopped her by talking about nocturnal animals and lack of good game, so then, as stubborn as Cat is, she asked what we do for dinner. I led her to the merchant bakery, where we scavenged nothing, only to be greeted by a screaming baker shooing us away, a storm had formed quite quickly so we were left sitting under a tree opposite starving. That's when the blonde haired blue-eyed boy came out, with two warm loaves under his arm, he must of seen, because he came running over to us and gave us each one before we scurried off home. Mom grounded us for not coming back home straight away, but then praised us for getting the much needed bread.

That was worse than this I now realise and keep padding along behind Cat.

KATNISS' POV

My bow is hidden in a tree with Fall's, though she has a 'letter opener' of a machete in a fallen log with my arrows and knife. I quickly hand Fall's things to her and in no time were on the hunt. We slowly and quietly look around as the sun rises and all of a sudden I see something spotted. It's a deer. Fall must see it too because we're both positioning our bows at it.

"What are you going to do with a one hundred pound deer girls?" Dam Gale! We shoot and I miss but fall hits it's heart. A good kill. "Yes! Well done Fall. Dam you Gale! What were you trying to do scare us?" I snap.

"What are you going to do with it? this place is crawling with peacekeepers!" He shouts back. Fall talks next. " We will take it's coat and whatever we can carry for sae," he shuts his mouth.

"Look what I shot!" he holds up a loaf with an arrow sticking out, I see Fall laugh a bit and I grin. "Well come on, we are nearing the cliff!" I shout and Fall shudders slightly before coming. We eat some cheese Prim left for me and Fall, with the bread Gale got. " The baker gave it to me for a squirrel, he must of felt bad." The baker was Peeta Mellark's Father, one of our main customers other than those at the hob. "We could do it you know. Run away just us three."

"But what about the kids?" Fall interrupts.

"If we didn't have the kids we could." He finishes.

"I'm never having kids..." I say and the others both answer.

"I might, if I didn't live here,"

"But you two do live here!" I almost yell, only Gale reacts.

"But if I didn't!" I don't know why all of a sudden he's so angry but I leave it.

"We should get back... Me and you need to get ready, see you Gale!" Fall flutters. It's so obvious that she has a crush on him. " You so have a crush on Gale-"

"No I don't!" she screams whilst blushing. I just laugh and walk us back home.

When we arrive Prim is ready, but she has a duck tail. "You better tuck that tail in little duck!" I say leaning down and doing it for her, she's obviously traumatized.

Mom comes in, "I laid something out for you two, ok?" She's always like this on reaping day, so isolated and distant, it must be so hard to not only see one or two, but her three children in the reaping. I sigh and drag Fall for a bath. Both tubs are full so we strip and soak for a while before drying off. My dress is a slightly ruffled baby blue dress with a few ruffles at the waist, where as Fall's is a white/green tinted one with no shoulders. We change and mom solemnly does our hair, in the same braided bun. Fall looks her usual stunning self, and let me say, she only became prettier as she grew older, nothing changed there. I look like the dull seam girl I am, with the normal brunette locks and empty grey eyes, no-one would guess I was the daughter of a merchant woman. Fall twirls giggling. I stand next to a scared Prim. " I wish I looked like you..." Fall instantly stops twirling and kneels down.

"No, No Primmy! I want to look like you," her kind words, as usual, flatten her immensely. " Look at that golden hair and luscious baby soft skin! I want to look like you Primmy." We hear a siren and automatically, Prim grabs my hand along with Fall's and followed by our empty mother we leave for the square.

FALL'S POV

I hold Prim's hand until we get to signing in, at which point she breaks down. " Primmy! It's just a little prick, ok? It doesn't hurt." Katniss exaggerates. It's not true. Prim nods and goes to the queue for the twelve and thirteen year olds. Immediately after signing in, Katniss and I join Madge, our best friend, and she welcomes us... Warmly.

"Hi Guys, you both look wonderful!" you would expect the Mayors daughter to be a snob, but with a terminally ill mother and father who's always working, It's made her humble and quiet. "You look nice too Madge." I say.

"I might as well if I'm going to the Capitol..."

"MADGE!" Gale shouts. "DON'T BE STUPID! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE CAPITOL!" Gale doesn't like Madge much. Effie Trinket comes onto the stage with a pink wig but I'm not paying attention. She goes on about 'Terrible War!' in her creepy Capitol accent before I hear 'Ladies First!"

"Madge Undersee!" I'm shocked. Madge slowly begins to walk but I can see Katniss pushing to Volunteer. "I Volunteer!" I scream and everyone looks even the crying mayor looks up. "No Fall!" Both Katniss and Prim roar, but I'm now on the Stage.

" And my dear... who was that a relative perhaps?"

"No... She was my best friend," I see a sobbing Madge, Katniss and Prim with my mother. "District Twelve's very first volunteer everyone!" Effie claps but everyone just kisses there three inner fingers and holds them up; a last goodbye sign in the district. "Now for the boys!" I'm not fully aware of what's happening. "Peeta Mellark!" I can't believe it! against all of the odds... Peeta Mellark is coming in the Arena with me. When he comes up. We shake hands before I feel fully paralysed.


	4. Chapter 4

FALL'S POV

I'm dragged to a plush room, inside is magnificent, with a chandelier and velvet couch. Then I remember Cat, Madge and myself running around playing tag. The People who enter don't surprise me, " I can't believe you! Why would you do that? Do you how upset you've made us!" Katniss shouts and pushes me, the tears welling up in my eyes are inevitable, " Cat! You would of done it for her if you had the chance, and anyways. What if I felt like I had to-"

"But you didn't! You haven't known the girl as long as me,"

"I've known her for as long as I can remember, so take that!" Cat storms out. I can't believe her, I'm about to go in to a pageant of death, and all she can do is scold me? That's not right. Prim and mom come in next, crying their eyes out. "Promise you'll try to win!" Prim says, her eyes a glistening blue.

"I'll do whatever it takes Primmy!" I sob and I embrace both of them. "Take care of them mom, I won't be there to keep Cat down to earth..." She only nods.

"Come back for us Fall!" she whispers.

"Ok times up!" the peacekeeper interrupts. They leave and Madge comes in, sobbing. "You should not have done that! I don't have a family to provide for!" I embrace her when she breaks down. we don't say anything for a while, but in that time she hands me a golden pin with a bird. This will be my token. "Time to go! One more visitor miss then you leave," He states before giving me a sad smile and exiting.

"Bye Fall!" She leaves, head hanging low. Gale come rushing in and before I know it, I'm in a tight embrace, listening to Gales beautiful heart beat. "You can win Fall, do you hear me? You can hunt, me and Catnip have showed you how, but come back- for me-" I cut him off with a long kiss, his lips are warm, nothing like I'd thought they'd be. The moment is cut short by the peacekeeper again, informing me of our departure.

We arrive at the train station 'behind schedule!' Effie fret, but only she seemed even the slightest bit interested. "Crystal chandeliers, Platinum doorknobs! While it lasts, you'll be treated like royalty! Effie leads us to our rooms, Peeta and I haven't spoken yet, but then again, the only time we ever spoke was when he accidentally spilt his packed lunch over me in school and even then all I did was say 'it's alright!'

My room is big, bigger than our whole house... not that I will ever see it again that is.

I shower, which feels heavenly, because back at home the only showers we have are ice-cold ones. The different buttons confuse me at first, but then I get the hang of it, by that time though, Effie is banging the door down. "Fall! Dinner in five!" she shouts and I hear her walk away. I jump out of the shower, dry myself, and then look though the dresser for something appropriate to wear. In the end I find some black trousers and I navy blue shirt, which has got shoulders, but the under arm hem starts at the bottom of my rib cage. Walking out I also notice a very drunk Haymich Abernathy, entering too.

"Well looky' here! I can make something out of these two!" he gargles. He plunges into his chair, and I hear something crack. "Oh well!" he laughs. Peeta is sitting there with Effie. "So!" Peeta rubs his hands together, "Do you have any advise?" Haymich looks over. "I got something for ya! Stay alive!" he laughs at his own joke. Mature. " I think you have had enough of that!" Peeta says, After swiping the bottle of vodka from his hand, Haymich shrugs and goes for the liquor in front of me but I grab it faster than he can even put his hand up to get it. "Have I actually got a pair of fighters this year? I'll make you a deal. I will help you if you do what you're told! No ifs or buts, and you leave me and my drinking alone." He offers, which in all fairness sounds reasonable. "Deal!" I say and throw him his bottle. Reluctantly, Peeta gives his the other and we go to our rooms, without supper.

That night I have the worst nightmare, Peeta coming after me with a spear, aiming it at me, grinning, letting go, and it piercing my heart. I suddenly feel the urge to stay well away from Peeta, I know he's strong, but he may be unpredictable. I get up and see that it's nine, I slept that long? I hear the voices of Peeta and Haymich, so I get dressed and follow.

"What are you talking about?" I but in, the both look at me.

"Joy! It's nice to see you finally living, all that screaming you were doing, thought you'd of got up before hand!"

"What were you talking about?" I ask calmly and sensibly.

"Just let me wake up sweetheart! Can you pass me the-" I do something I know I will regret he just leant in to get the jam and I acted, I stab the knife which sat next to me into the table between his fingers. "Can you hit something other than a place mat?" I pick up the knife and fling it past Peeta and Effie, before it landing in the head of someone's photo. "That was limited edition!" She cries and gets up to see how much damage I've caused. "Bit touchy today aren't we?" He teases and It suddenly goes dark. like a child, Peeta speeds over to the window- we are here. I join him at the window but don't smile at their mutate faces as we start to see them, smiling, waving, getting pictures of us. I feel sick, Peeta's waving, so is Effie. I go and sit with Haymich, stealing his bottle. "I thought I said!" But I interrupt with the sound of me gulping down it's content with lupine thirst. "Ok... That's fair enough." I slam the bottle onto the floor, shocking everyone, but when we exit, Effie is her normal Perky self. After that I go into a blurred state.

FLASHBACK!

_**"Come back home to us Violet... we'll be waiting for you!" I hug Mom and Rose before going over to dad. "My big girl going on her first proper mission!" A tear trickles down his face. "I'll come back dad! You know I always do!"**_

_**"Rosy want Wiwet to come home!" Rose cries. **_

_**"I will Bud, I will!" I give them a hug and leave.**_

**A/N: Please leave reviews if you like it! I WILL ONLY POST MORE UPDATES IN EXCHANGE FOR REVIEWS, NICE ONES OR NOT! **


	5. Chapter 5

KATNISS' POV

I feel empty. Fall's absence has left mom depressed, again, and Prim refused to go to school today. We need her, she's the thing holding us together, the glue. Gale is sitting on the cliff, holding the glass rabbit Fall got him on his fifteenth. He just sits there, with dried tears, examining his most precious item of value. "Do you think she'll come back?" He whispers.

"She's Fall, we'll be seeing her before we know it," I don't sound optimistic but I mean what I say. My sister will come home. "You know, the last thing I said to her was something I'll regret if she doesn't come back." Gale turns, I have a better view of his face now. "I love her Catnip- I don't know what to do!" He whines, clasping the rabbit hard. "Gale she's coming home, she'd be selfish not to,"

"I know... It's just! What if they kill her?" I take in a breath.

"Then we'll have something to fight for." This is too much, I get up and leave. He needs the time to himself, I might take these beavers to Hazel. I can't do this. I pass through the fence and start jogging to the Hawthorne's, then I hear Posy say something.

"Why can't I see Fall mommy, she hasn't come to see us for a while!" I hear Hazel burst into tears, so I start to run to see Madge. I can't take it. I knock on the door, hard, when it's opened by Madge I just run into her arms, she must know why I'm here, because she's sobbing too. "I miss her Madge!" I weep. She holds me tighter,

"I know Cat I know!" were both drenched in tears when I decide to leave. "By Madge..." I mumble.

"Bye Katniss!" she waves. I've got to got home.

FALL'S POV

"FALL! Fall dear... The cameras!" I came back to reality and thousands of flashing lights entered my vision, "sorry!" I say. I'm whisked away into a car, it's been only a few minutes since I zoned out, yet were already at where we need to be, Peeta is taken first, Then I'm taken into a room.

"Huh? Fall! So nice to see you dear! We are your prep team!" I nod and they undress me before laying me on a bench. for hours they bathe me and make me raw and almost pink. They make comments like 'you haven't lost your looks a bit!' and 'you'll be almost human when we're finished with you!' that makes them laugh. I however just nod with the occasional giggle.

"Eh voile!" Flavius shouts even though the word is _viola! _I'm given a robe and lead to a silver room with two chairs and a window. I hear a door behind me close, and another open.

"Hello Fall, I'm Cinna." A man who doesn't look very Capitalised ,or experienced, comes in and takes my hand. "You must think we're disgusting." I'm surprised.

"you must be new and- since meeting you sir, I'm still debating it," he chuckles and then lets me sit, before sitting himself. "And Fall- let me ask you something, what does your district normally wear to the opening ceremony?"

"Coal mining outfits..." I say, everyone knows that, even if we are the least famous district. "Yeah but I don't want to do that." My eyes flicker up. "What do we do with coal?" he asks.

"Burn... it?" He smirks.

"One more question for you fall, are you afraid of fire?" I shake my head.

"Only falling!" He grins. come on we'll get you ready.

KATNISS' POV

"Come on Katniss, Gale, Rory, Vick! The opening Ceremony's on!" Prim drags us in, since this morning, we've felt a bit better. we turn on the small TV and see Caesar Flickerman, in an electric blue wig, watching, and commentating the show.

"And there's district ten- What's that?" an orange flicker comes from the opening, My heart stops. Fall is on fire- literally, in a jumpsuit next to Peeta. She's smiling, but I see her anguish through it. Soon she's hand in hand with Peeta and the crowd goes nuts. "Do you see that? I love that!" Caesar exclaims. Jumping almost. I look over at Gale to see his reaction. I can see he's not happy. "If that boy comes home I-"

"Prim, Boys, why don't you go check on my mom?" wordless they follow orders and go to our room. "Gale- you can obviously see she's doing it for sponsors, you would do the same."

"But she looks so happy!" He shouts.

"Gale! She's always happy! That's why she and I differ." He shrugs. "Just 'cause you're jealous..." I mutter. He punches me in the arm.

"Don't even go there Catnip!" I turn red with anger.

"KATNISS!" I'm pretty sure the neighbours heard that because Gale is pretending he's deaf. "SORRY! I'M DEAF!" I laugh and we carry on to watch Snow's speech and their chariots riding away.

FALL'S POV

My heart is going crazy! That was Insane! Cinna is amazing! Finally district twelve will be noticed. "Fall! Peeta! You two were Marvellous!" Effie screams.

"Nice job guys, now come, lets go have some supper. Tomorrows' a big day." Haymich actually sounds half sober, the slurs are still there, but he says things that make perfect sense.

That night I dream of what happened yesterday, when I zoned out, the woman and child I saw, then them melting and becoming trucks chasing me through a forest. then I wake up. I notice it's six, get up and shower. These one are just like the ones on the train, apart from the one that smells like strawberries now smells like woodland, cut grass and earth. I change into the training outfit and my pin that Cinna left, a black shirt with a twelve on the back and shoulders, and some tight black pants. I tie my hair into a 'Katniss' Braid, as me and Gale named it, and walk into the dining room. "Fall! You have got to try this! It's called, Hot Chocolate," Peeta says. I sit down in the chair next to him and he hands me a mug full, I smile sweetly, before I take a sip. My mouth is in heaven, i haven't eaten much since I got here, so today, I will indulge myself to all of the things on this table... Twice.

"Don't go for what your good at- go for the survival skills, and stay together until you feel confident enough to look that way. do you hear?" We nod and The escalator suddenly opens. We are early, but the last ones here, Haymich has left us and a woman called Atala gives a talk about compulsory activities and try out survival skills, but all I notice is the twelve year old from eleven acting all brave, this shouldn't be happening to her. As soon as were dismissed, I notice that the weaker tributes go to the survival station, and the Careers and delusional ones go for the weapons. I depart from Peeta's side straight away, following... Rue? I think that's her name. "Um..." I whisper, Rue turns. "Are you o-ok?" She whimpers. I smile.

"It's alright Rue, I won't bite!" She giggles. I then whisper, "Not like those bloodsuckers over there though! They'll drink you dry..." we're in tears of laughter, everyone watching us, but I don't mind. "Hey... I know you may want to ally with that big rock over there-" I point to Thresh. "But, do you maybe want to be mine?" Her eyes sparkle. "Really?" she asks her hands clasping each other. I grin,

"Absolutely!" I embrace her then ask her a question, "Do you think the Rock over there would join?" She shrugs and we go over to him- he, at the moment, is throwing spears, so I tap his shoulder. He turns and his sour expression turns to a soft one when he see's us.

"Oh! Hi Rue... Fall, What do you guys want?" We both grin, I blush as well.

"Rue and I were wondering if-"

"You could Alliance with us?" He smiles.

"Sure! Why not? May be good to have some- smart and cunning allies, Speaking of which- Do you guys mind if Foxface joins?" He asks, Rue answers before I can speak.

"Sure-"

"Who's Foxface?" I enquire.

"That's me Fire girl!" The girl from five comes up from behind me, from what I've heard, she's as cunning as you get them. "Why not?" I grin. I see Peeta with a sad smile look at me, I smile back and go with the girls to the snares station, where the instructor seems happy to have some keen students. We do this until lunch, then do to the jungle gym like area, I'm ok, Foxface is better, But Rue, She's like a bird floating by the trees, poised, like she's ready to fly. I can now say I've got some good allies.


	6. Chapter 6

FALL'S POV

That night I have a nightmare, not about Prim or Cat starving like my normal ones... I'm dreaming of watching the friends I've made here, die. I know I wouldn't murder them myself but- a bit of me is saying 'give up' I won't though, not after what I promised everyone back at home. I turn over and hear footsteps, I debate for a second, but choose to go because I'm not going to sleep any time soon. I drift through the hall and onto the roof, where I find Peeta. "Can't sleep?" he asks. I shake my head and sit next to him. "You know, tomorrow is a big day, you should get some sleep." I contribute and he just smirks. "I think you know not one of us are going to seep right?" He turns to me. I nod. "I just don't want them to change me..." he whispers. I automatically know what he means, he doesn't want them to make him something different- a cold blooded killer. "I know what you mean," he quickly turns and his eyes light up. "y-you do?" He sounds almost happy. I smile and nod before saying goodnight and heading back to bed.

"Up, up, up!" Effie rings, I instantly shake my tired body awake and go for a shower. Today is the second day of training. I hear a knock again, "I'm up Effie!" I hiss but Haymich answers. "It's just me sweetheart! we are late, you've been in there for an hour!" I look at the watch that I found on my dresser, he's right.

"I'm coming Grandpa!" I shout and a curse come from behind the door. I change before heading down without breakfast. "You ready?" An annoyed Haymich asks. I grin "Yes Grandpa!" Peeta and I laugh but I swear our mentor was going to lunge at me.

We get to the training room were they have started, I find Rue first. "Hi Fall!" she smiles, I could never kill her. "Sleep well?" I ask in a gloomy way.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit distant." I nod before telling her about last night. "Wow, that's depressing... I won't kill you if it's just us either," She looks saddened. What has she done to deserve this? What has anyone here done?

FLASHBACK

_"as you can see Violet, your genes have been altered so that you are... let us say 'super human' like" I stare at the general. "You have super strength, speed, agility, intelligence and reflex's, your father freed Motemarre, you are to get info on a country called 'Panem' it will be risky, but this is what you have trained for. I know you have friends, but this" He holds up a chip, "Is the clearing chip. If you are captured, just put pressure on it and your mind will be cleared of everything apart from your language, however, your genetics cannot be erased, so you will still have your abilities." I sigh._

_"Sir, will you come and find me If I do get caught?" His head drops. No I obviously won't. "I do accept sir," He smiles and shakes my hand._

_"Welcome to the Programme!"_

"FALL! wake up," I hear Rue say, almost all of the tributes except the Careers gather to see what has happened. What has happened? "Sorry, nothing to see here! Just a girl who fell over." They, one by one leave and I'm left with a teary Rue "I-I was scared for you Fall!" she weeps, embracing me.

"Shh, my little Rue bird, It's ok." She wipes her nose.

"Rue bird?"

"Yes, you move like a bird little Rue, and I promise with all my heart I will never eave like that again." She nods and we carry on, but I can't hep but remember when I zoned out.

"Fall Everdeen," Peeta looks at me when I'm about to enter my 'Training score dictation' "Hey Fall, shoot straight," I smile and enter.

The people are sitting, not even paying attention to me, "FALL EVERDEEN! DISTRICT TWELVE," I shout, but only a few notice. I go and grab a silver bow and four arrows. I position my self and shoot, I miss. everyone who was watching laughs and carry on with their previous conversations. Me and Cat never Miss. Then I realise, This bow is strung differently. I do it again and hit the bulls eye. No one sees. This really annoys me, so I grab what I thought was one arrow but before I realise it was two their gone, flying towards the Gamemakers. one hits the apple right out of a pigs mouth and the other gets the Pig itself. Everyone looks at me started. "Thank you, for your consideration!" I waltz out, still fuming

"You did what!" Effie shrieks.

"I just got angry! Jeez I'm sorry Ok?"

"No It's not just 'ok' It's... Just bad manners!" Haymich comes in with a grin.

"Congrats sweetheart- Nice job with the bow- didn't expect you to be that good." I smile sarcastically before Cinna calls us over. "It's starting!" He shouts and we all frantically move to find a good seat. Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel all get tens, It hasn't even crossed my mind on what I might get. Foxface gets a five, which is really unfortunate. Rue gets an eight, which is amazing, and Thresh gets a ten... I definitely think we are luck to have him. Peeta's next. Caesar is sitting at the desk. "Peeta Mellark... District Twelve, with a score of eight!" Everyone is overjoyed, the highest a district twelve has gotten in the last four years is a seven! Peeta must have more than me...

KATNISS' POV

Everyone we know is in the square watching Caesar read Peeta's score. we al clap briefly before stopping since this is Districts Twelve's highest in four years. It's Fall's turn. "Fall Everdeen, District Twelve with a score of... Twelve!" Everyone screams with happiness, that's the Fall I know. I hug Gale, Prim and mom who are all screaming too.

FALL'S POV

A twelve! I got a twelve, everyone is shouting with happiness, Cinna calms the down and holds up his glass of champagne, "To Fall, The Girl on Fire!" Everyone including Peeta is clapping with enjoyment.

"So, the boy said he wants to be trained separately, is that ok?" I nod, I won't be able to kill Peeta anyway, I need to be as distant as possible. "Good, now, you have got five hours with me and five with Effie before the interview- any questions?" I shake my head. "Now sweetheart, what approach could we go for? Sexy-no, Happy-no, no, mysterious- defiantly not."

"That's mean! I can do happy..." I can but I'm just to nervous to. For the full five hours we try- but I epically fail at all approaches. He even referred to my personality as 'as charming as a dead slug'. "I give up sweetheart! Go to Effie, your score will have to get sponsors for you!" I feel hurt but when I get to Effie I feel better. For five hours we walk on heels, learn how not to step on the hem of a really long dress, Which I excel in. Effie smiles warmly. "My dear I do think you are ready!" I ony nod in response 


	7. Chapter 7

Cinna has spent half an hour on my makeup, making me beautiful. "Now for the dress," He closes my eyes and slips on a dress before sticking some things on my shoulder. "Open." I open my eyes and gasp, I look majestic, my bronze hair done in a bun, my face looks like my face, tan and blemish less... But doesn't. "Cinna-"

"Shh, do you like it?" I can't speak so I nod. He grins and sits in front of me. "What's wrong?" he whispers. I break down and tell him what Haymich said and how he doesn't think I can pull this off. "Just pretend your talking to a friend. Am I your friend?" I nod confidently. "Then pretend you're talking to me- and I forgot, I'll be in the front row, so if you become speechless offer to spin ok?"

"Yes," He kisses my cheek and sends me to sit in the queue. Everyone apart from my allies and Peeta are giving me the evils. I sit by Rue and Thresh who jabber on about how if they win, they have a family back home waiting. I just sigh. I probably won't make it home to see Prim or mom or Katniss again. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek, and before I know it, I'm up. "Fall Everdeen District Twelve... or we like to call her- The Girl on Fire!" Caesar laughs. I come on and wave with a little smile. "Sit, sit- so it was quite an entrance you made the other day," I feel myself blush and the audience laugh. "Why thank you Caesar." I reply.

"So! A Twelve in training! That is amazing! Could you tell us how you did it?" I shake my head and everyone sighs. I feel speechless so I look to Cinna and see that he is telling me to twirl. "Caesar- Did you like what I wore the other day?" I ask and he looks up. "I think we all did my dear!" Everyone screams with him. "Well, I brought the flames with me!" Everyone pleads for me to show them. "May I?" Caesar agrees and I spin the crowd gasps as the flames emerge from the bottom f the dress. I begin to slow down "don't stop!" he shouts.

"I have to I'm to dizzy!" I'm not it's just tiring. I sit down and Caesar takes my hand. "Now, about the reaping... You volunteered for your best friend?" I nod. "And what did you say to her and your family?"

"I-I told them I would try to win!" I whimper and the crowd are in tears.

"And try you will... Fall Everdeen everyone!" beyond the tears are claps I smile and wave before rejoining Effie and Haymich. "You did it darling!" Effie exclaims, before she turns to see Peeta's interview. I don't, but I turn to hear something devastating.

"Well their are these two girls- both sisters, I've had a crush on one since I was five, and the other since she was adopted, but winning won't help me Caesar."

"And Peeta why would that be?"

"Because she came hear with me." My heart stops. Peeta comes out and without any hesitation, I pin him to the wall as if he weighed no more than a kitten. "You say you want to train separately then you say you have a crush on me and my sister!" I hold him harder. "Sweetheart! Put him down!" Haymich fails in trying to pull me away but then I let go and Peeta drops to the floor. "He did you a favour Sweetheart!" I shake my head and say sorry before running to the elevator and running to my room. What's gotten into me? How could Haymich, winner of the last Quarter quell not pull me off a champion wrestler? In the night I walk out into the hall to see Peeta at the window. He must not hear me because I'm right behind him. "Peeta, I'm sorry! I'm just not used to boys doing that..." He turns shocked. He smiles at me.

"No I'm sorry, I should not of shocked you like that-" I kiss him hard before whispering 'I'm the one who should be sorry' in his ear and returning to my room.

"Don't go into the cornucopia- it's a blood bath, then get far away, very far from anyone. After that find water-"

"Ok Haymich I get it!" he stops.

"Any advice?" I ask. His answer is dead serious.

"Stay alive." I nod and take Cinna's hand and leave Haymich. We get to the launch room and a package of clothes containing, a waterproof jacket that Cinna says protects me from the cold, a pair of black pants, a green blouse, socks and boots. Cinna brings out my pin " This only just got past the board, they said it could be used as a weapon but the girl from one's ring which had a poisoned spike in was the only thing taken, she doesn't have a token though." he pins the mocking jay to the inside layer of my coat. "Do you want anything?" he asks. I get a large glass of water and a sandwich. "If I could bet- which I can't- I would bet on you," I smile and a voice indicates to stand on the launch pad. Cinna indicates to hold my head up. I see the light, most people are dazed, not including my allies. Rue is almost out of my view. She said she would find me and not to worry. I don't know about Foxface or Thresh. Forty seconds left. Peeta knows what I will do, I am going into the cornucopia, I believe I can get in and out fast enough. I remember when I was fourteen and the PE teacher sent me to see the doctor because I was un-naturally fast, twice the speed, maybe triple that of Katniss. Thirty seconds. What do I go for? I look and spot a fat pack and bow maybe thirty metres in. Twenty seconds. on the way I will pick up the other things. Ten. My pulse is controlled. Five

Four.

Three.

Two

One- I'm off my pad, soaring through the air at top speed. I can't see anyone else going for my items, but I guess that's because hardly anyone is off the pad, I grab a loaf of bread, plastic sheet, orange pack, and a hard, heavy box. I see a bow, so I jet forwards, darting straight for it. The careers must be here now, because I hear screaming. Running into the forest, I notice Peeta has gone into the cornucopia. I can't think right now, so I stick the bow over my shoulder with the pack, I carry the box and loaf though.

KATNISS' POV

I can't believe it, she got in there before anyone else- and got a bow! Something inside me wants to sigh in relief, but then, Peeta the bakers son admitted his love for me and Fall. I run out and into the meadow, Where I get my bow and start to hunt, therapy, that's what this is. I gather for an hour after shooting three wild turkeys and a beaver. I remember the deer she killed and start to sob. What if she didn't make it? What if I never saw her again- No, I can't afford to think like that, not with two other mouths to feed.

FALL'S POV

At nightfall, I very clumsily climb a tree I deem suitable, before opening the box and pack. In the box I find an advanced medical kit, a blow pipe, five throwing knives, and two hand ones. In the pack, I find a canteen (empty), a packet of dehydrated beef, iodine solution, sleeping bag, coil of wire, pair of glasses, and box of matches. This is good. I look at the glasses, there a funny shape, but I try them on. I can see everything, like it's daytime, I continuously take them off and put them back on to see if this is real. "Sweet!" I whisper.

"What's sweet?" It feels like I'm jumping thirty feet in the air, when I land I turn to see a giggling Rue. "Don't scare me like that!" I hiss. She laughs even more.

"I'm sorry, what is sweet though?" I show her the glasses and her eyes widen.

"We use these on night shifts back at home! A poor disabled boy took a pair and hid in a tree, he got executed for it... I knew him." She whimpers. I embrace her. "I got this at the cornucopia..." She shows me a slingshot and I laugh. Fumbling over her, I access the box and take out the blow pipe and knives. "Take your pick." Her eyes sparkle as she chooses. In the end she picks the blowpipe, that's the knives for the others then- I notice something shine at the bottom of the box. An Iron Machete... Everyone better be afraid. I bring the blade into my view and examine the fine build. "Were you the really fast blur that I saw in the cornucopia?" I nod. Looking at Rue I nbhi

FLASHBACK

_"Night Wiwet! See oo orrow!" My infant sister toddles up to e and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Rose... I'm leaving tonight, you won't see me tomorrow sweetie." I see her head drop "Come on... I' sure mom and dad will let you come to the centre tonight." she grins and runs into the kitchen. For some reason I feel like I won't come back fro this trip._

KATNISS' POV

When I get back, I find Gale with Prim and mom looking through photos. "What are you guys doing?" they look up and their smiles fade.

"We were looking through all of the photos of Fall, because if she doesn't come back-" Mom starts. This drives me insane.

"Mom! Fall will come home if I have to raise money to sponsor her than so be it!" I run out, crying. How could they say that!

FALL'S POV

"Rue, how many people died yesterday?" I ask her while roasting a rabbit I caught in a snare. "Thirteen, so there are eleven left. without Foxface and Thresh that's... nine." I'm surprised that so many got killed on the first day. After the rabbit is cooked and we've taken our share of it, we venture, further and further away from the cornucopia.

Nothing happens for a few days, tracking Foxface is a more difficult ask than we had anticipated. I haven't had anymore flashbacks of my previous life. Rue stops and I look back to see why. " I smell burning!" Rues shouts pointing behind me at a raging fire. I climb the nearest tree and she follows. Jumping from tree to tree isn't to hard, but having the guts to do it will determine the results, I sip on a branch and start to fall to the ground, when I hit it, I hear a crack in my right/ least preferred hand and scream in agony. The flames get closer and already my lungs feel coated in smoke. "Fall!" Rue grabs me and heaves me up. I collect the box and start to run from nowhere I see a fire ball hurl towards Rue. "Look out Rue!" I pull her forward and sling her onto my back with great ease. I breath heavily but not as hard as my little companion, she's unconscious, another fire ball comes out and hits my leg. I let out a whelp but carry on a full speed. We get to the river and I lower us in. "Sweetie! Wake up, it's over... Please." she stirs and shakes her head.

"Fall, we have to get out of here! The only reason the Gamemakers would do that is to lead us to-"

"There she is! And she's got that brat from eleven with her!" Me and Rue know who it is and we run into the forest again. The Careers. I see a tree but Rue runs to a slimmer one. I speedily start to climb, overhearing the conversation below, I hear a familiar voice. "Well done lover boy!" Cato is saying.

"Cato! Go up there and get her," I climb higher and look down to see a struggling Cato. "So, how's life treating you?" Cato laughs.

"Surprisingly well actually-" a branch cracks under his weight and he falls. I sit n a sturdy branch and listen to Glimmer having a go at Cato.

"I have to do everything myself!" she says, holding up another bow. she has bad aim and misses, my heart is racing at two hundred miles per hour and just as she prepares to fire, Peeta gets involved. "Hey, why waste the arrows I mean- she has got to come down at some point, we can kill her then. We can set up cam here." Cato nods, half surprised. "Fine. We set up camp here then." Everyone apart from Peeta and Cato walk away. I look down at my wound and heave, it's already festering away, I get some water and damp my sleeve, before putting pressure on it. A shriek escapes me and I try to forget about it, but this is something that can't be forgotten by thinking of something different. That night I see Rue, huddled into a small ball. The pain is gripping at my skin, yanking it, a tinkle sound disturbs my thought. The parachute is small and silver, but what's inside is priceless. _Apply Generously and stay alive- H. _

I smile and apply the white cream to my leg and it automatically feels better. I debate whether or not to attempt to throw my sleeping bag to Rue, but I see that the gap is too wide. A pang of guilt goes through me, I promised that I would keep her safe, now look at me, in the grasping distance of careers, watching her freeze to death. I shuffle into the bag, and eventually go to sleep.

Early on, I hear a whisper. "Fall! Fall, there's a trackerjacker nest above you!" I look up with my tired eyes and see the hovering wasps nest. Quietly, I climb the branches, not making any sudden or wrong movements. the sound of buzzing gets louder as I climb higher, and eventually I'm at the same level. I slip out my machete and start to cut away at the branch that the nest is perched on. For ages I'm hacking away, with five stings that I've counted, things have become blurry by the time I hear it fall, the screams, watching Peeta scurry off, leaving Glimmer, now just a swollen lump. I fall to my previous position, still dizzy, and grab the supply's. The last thing I remember before passing out is seeing Peeta, the traitor, push me down a hill.


	8. Chapter 8

KATNISS' POV

A canon hasn't blown, but she lays there, unconscious. "Katniss, she will come home right?" Prim cries. I embrace her and she looks up. "I wish you two could sing to me like you used to..." Fall was an amazing singer, even better than me, it felt like even when she was preparing to sing the Mockingjays would fall silent. The number of times I would sleep instead of Prim was uncountable. "She's coming back, there are only nine left, one more and we'll be interviewed! How fun does that sound?"

"Not if the next one to die is her." that shuts me up.

"Girls, time for a bath, Prim you go first." Prim rushes from my arms, trying to get to the bath tub. "Mom, you think she'll come back... don't you?" She laughs.

"Well she's a very happy person, unlike me and you, she's very determined, and she misses her family." I look at her.

"But mom! We had an argument," I whine.

"When we have them, do I stop wanting to see you?" I smile.

"No..."

"Then Fall, of all the people I know, will want to come back to us," she has a point. But Fall wasn't herself in the interview, and even stranger as the games continue. It must be true what they say, that the games change you, I mean, she is waking up but... Her eyes are empty where happiness once lived. Now, nothingness consumes them. She gets up and says something to Rue: "I've had enough of these careers, lets do something about it..." Rue smiles.

"By the way... I changed your leaves twice, they draw out infection and, I know that they have supplies in a pile by the cornucopia... Maybe we could blow it up, They have laid mines round it, I saw the district three boy do it." I look at mom, Fall is definitely changing.

FALL'S POV

Rue puts the branch's on the three fires, then she whistles a four note tune. "That means we are safe and coming soon." I nod and take off with my bow.

I emerge from the forest and see where the mines are. I take a look to see the fires, and see the smoke as planned. The careers laugh and leave the boy from three to protect the stash. I see Foxface run out and grab something before heading my way. "Fire girl! I never thought I'd be seeing you again!" I smile and tell her to stand back. The arrow Is ready to go so I look for something to activate the mines. "Over there!" Foxface whispers. She is pointing to a bag of apples. I position myself, and shoot- the explosion is massive and I hear a cannon. I'm thrown backwards onto Foxface who shouts. I can't hear in my left ear, I check to make sure and I'm right. "Hey!" Cato comes out and see's the district three boy in a mess of blood and guts. "Dam!" Marvel screeches. "Let Marvel go back and finish her off." Clove shouts and he starts to run. I grab Foxface and run towards Rue. "Fall! Fall!" She cries, her body is underneath a net. "Three for the price of one!" Marvel smirks. I untangle Rue just as he throws his spear, I hold My bow and shoot, it impales him, then Foxface jumps in front of me, taking the blow. One canon blows and Foxface plummets to the ground. "F-f-fire girl, Rue, will you sing me a lullaby?" Rue is crying so I sit by her side and sing a song Katniss taught me.

_**deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow-**_

The Canon blows and a tear escapes my eye. "Rue, get some flowers, I'll get the spear out." I tug the spear out and she comes back with hundreds of daisy like flowers. "Now help me arrange them on her." For ten minutes Rue carefully places the flowers around her, while I wipe away all of the blood on her face and do her hair into a braided bun. "Now you can sleep peacefully..." I whisper and I stand while Rue, shocked says goodbye. I kiss my three middle fingers and tuck my little one under my thumb before holding it up- my last goodbye and admirations to Foxface, and to think that I didn't even know my allies name.

We silently venture through the woods and suddenly we hear a rustle in the bushes, a wild dog goes for Rue, but I stab it with my blade. Rue is terrified of me I'm certain. The way she looked at me when I shot Marvel, an unforgiving stare familiar to the one you give to a criminal. "Fall, how many of us are left?" I calculate it in less than a second, "six... both of two, you and Thresh, me and... Peeta." Rue hugs me. I know how you must feel, if Thresh did that to me-" We hear a scream, I run to see what happened when I hear another one from behind "Rue bird!" I shout and I find Cato stabbing her stomach. He runs off and I fall down beside Rue. "Don't leave me Rue bird! You are too young to die!" I whine hysterically.

"Sing to me and win for me..." she whispers and I sing the meadow song again. A canon blows and I cover her in Rue. I scream and kick the floor shouting and screaming saying 'she didn't deserve this!' and 'How can you be so inhumane?' I salute to her family and climb a tree. Two allies in one day. "Ladies and gentleman, there has been a slight rule change... Two people can win as long as they are from the same district... Thank you." Then Rue, Foxface, and Marvel's faces show in the sky. I cry myself to sleep, Tomorrow I will find Peeta, kill him, or save his sorry ass.

I wake up and silently run through the forest, bow and machete at hand, I left the box back with Rue and put most things into my pack, including her blowpipe and a set of bandages Foxface got when we met up. I go to the lake, that's where he is most likely to be. When I get there I shout his name. "Over here!" I hear.

"Where?" I say, stepping forward.

"God! Don't step on me!" he laughs and I look down to see a camouflaged Peeta. "Peeta!" I yank him up and he gives out a moan. "Where are you hurt!" I inspect him. "My leg, after Cato found out that I was taking care of you, he cut my leg." I look and see a gash maybe nine inches long, all the way down to the bone, The mud he covered it in didn't help either. "your going to have to strip!" I say, he giggles. "What? I'm doctor Fall Everdeen and if you don't want to die then strip." I cross my arms like I'm three and turn my head. I hear him sigh "Fine!" He's secretly enjoying this, I know it. "Good, now get into the water." I assist him by lifting him up and carefully placing him down. He moans again but he tries to hide it. "You do realise that I prefer men who show how they really feel right?" He groans louder on purpose and I splash him. I wash his muddy clothes and leave them to dry on some stones. "You know, no one, not even my brothers Rye and Wheat can carry me." I tense up as I run to my pack and get some more of Rues leaves. "Is that so? Do you find me less attractive or more so?" he grins

"More so," I lean over and kiss him. He kisses me back and I giggle. "You are sensitive and loving, yet fierce and strong. You differ from your sister, you... Entice me, make, I, the one that the people at school call well spoken, sound illiterate." I smile. " Yet you are so pure and delicate like a glass swan, whereas I can kill, and persuade. You, if you don't mind me saying, lack the ability to willingly kill for no reason." his head drops. "One of yours and Katniss' similarities."

"I would never hurt you," he whispers.

"I realise that, why do you think I kissed you? Because you were a mass murderer and would kill me in your sleep? Now, I'm going to lift you up and apply this and bandage it up,"

"yes doctor..." he smiles.

"Thank you Mr Mellark," I chew the leaves and apply them before bandaging it. "Now, your going to put your clothes on and get on my back." He nods and gets into his outfit, I just realised that he is so fit, he has a chiselled stomach with a six pack, Gale does not have that. "Aaaa!" He shouts as he drops, I pull him onto my back with my bow, and back pack. we go on for fifty metres before a see a cave "Come on Peeta!" I shout and we get into the cave.

Half an hour later, I look to see how Peeta is doing, and he is literally sweating. "Peeta! You look so hot!" I yell. He doesn't respond so I go out to the water, fill up my canteen, and pour it on him. "Hey!" he shouts and spits some of the water out. I hug him. "Peeta, you scared me." He embraces me hard.

"I'm sorry, why don't we take a look at my leg," I nod and undo the bandage. the cut itself has swollen, but liquid is coming out so that's good... But the black streaks going up his leg can only mean one thing. Blood poisoning. "It's... Getting better." I say. he smirks. "I know blood poisoning when I see it Fall, but, if I don't make it-"

"No! You are going home no matter what do you hear me? I thought wrongly of you Peeta, it's the least you deserve from me!" I plead. He shakes his head. I sit up and go close up to him, my eyes glistening. "I'm not going to lose you again..." I say and kiss him, this one is soft and sweet, longer that our first, but I do feel something for Peeta Mellark, and love has not yet been crossed of the list of possibilities. The anthem goes again. "Ladies and gentleman, there is to be a feast at the cornucopia tomorrow, but this is no ordinary feast... each of you need something desperately, so happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" I look at Peeta's worried expression.

"Medicine!" I shout, exited.

"No, it's too dangerous." this angers me.

"I do not play the players Peeta, I play the game." he looks puzzled.

"I will fight for those I need, for those who need me... I already failed Rue and Foxface, so I'm going to risk it for you."

"I said no, and if you do, I will come with you, and the careers will find me and kill both of us!"

"Peeta! Stop being so stubborn! You are starting to remind me of Cat!" I think of Katniss and sob, how I might never see her again and how me and Cat fought when I left. "I didn't mean to hurt you- I just want to keep you safe." He whispers and he kisses my cheek. "I-I-I know..." I whimper. I hear the tinkle of a parachute and I walk out. I get the silver tub which says

_He should sleep tight- H._

I find a vial and know what it is. I marinade some berries that Rue foraged and take them to Peeta "Hey look! I found some... Sugar berries, Katniss showed them to me."

He looks at me concerned. "I've never heard of... Sugar berries."

"No Katniss just calls them that because they taste so sweet, here, enjoy!"

"Don't you want any?"

"No, I don't like them, but you try." he obediently eats all the berries.

"Oh yeah they are sweet, sweet like... Syrup!" he tries to sick them up but I hold his mouth closed and eventually he goes to sleep. "I'm sorry my love." I kiss his forehead and take my weapons on my trip to the cornucopia.

When I get to the edge, I see an eleven, a two and a twelve. One of them could of been a five if it wasn't for me, a five could of sat on the shiny silver platform as well. I decide to run since n one has already, before running into Clove.

"Hey! Fire girl!" she shouts, throwing something at me, but I dodge. As soon as I hold the pack I take my Machete and slice through the air before impaling her chest. She moans and drops, the canon fires and I hear Cato calling her name and running towards me. "Fire girl!" Thresh shouts and starts to fight with Cato. "Take all three packs... You deserve it." I go over and kick Cato down and kiss Thresh's cheek.

"You are a good person, thank you." I give him my blade and he shoves me away. I run all the way back to the cave, so that the last of the career group can't follow me. Peeta is not awake, so I get the district twelve pack, and jab the syringe I found. I look through the district two pack and find a big box of matches, but the district eleven pack holds something that makes me sob. Medication. Thresh was on medication, and now, if he doesn't get killed by Cato, his medical issues will. "You shouldn't of done that." Peeta says. I jump.

"You're awake..." I rub my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he embraces me, then notices his leg.

"Thresh told me to take al three packs, but his one held medication!" I cry into his shoulders. "Well, it's a strong one that's for sure, but why cry? Why waste your precious tears on something you can't help." I'm sorry, but he is so sexy.

"I-I guess I miss him, he was s nice and cam around me and Rue. He was like... A malteser!" I laugh. But Peeta just looks confused.

"What's a malteser?" I actually don't know, maybe it was from my last life. I shrug and get into the sleeping bag with him. "I love you, now sleep. I will wake you up in a few hours, ok?" I nod. The truth is I'm dieing of exhaustion, but I know I've slept for to long. "Peeta! You said you would wake me up in a few hours." I moan.

"Well, you just look so cute when you sleep... It would be a shame to wake you." He is good. We get up and walk out of the cave. "Let's go hunting, well, I will hunt, you can forage... let's meet up in an hour ok?" He nods and I take out my bow. I shoot down for squirrels before I decide I should go back t Peeta, I miss him. I find his coat laced with a familiar purple berry, I see Peeta about to eat one when I realise what it is, Nightlock. Katniss found me chewing on some and tried to make me spit them out, but it didn't effect me at all. But Peeta drops the berries when I scream out what they are. "Peeta! Those are Nightlock, you will be dead before you digest it!" I embrace him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I wipe my face and look at him.

"Let's get back to the cave." We start to walk when we hear another rustle. I prepare my bow, hoping for it to be a rabbit or something... But I am completely wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

A mutt comes flying out towards Peeta and I shoot it in the eye. I grab his shirt and drag him towards where I think they want us to go. The cornucopia. Peeta pants as we run through the woods, the sky is now dark, but the mutts eyes glow...

FLASHBACK

_"Run Violet! I will cover for you- and I love you." Finnick says, holding my shoulders. _

_"I just wish I had more time with you, even though you are four years older than me, I love you too." I hug him and smell the ocean on his skin. "I promise that I will find you," he cries. The doors hinges are becoming looser. "Run." He says, opening the secret hatch. _

"Fall! Fall!" Peeta is carrying me.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." I shout and he puts me down, I resume running and soon we see the cornucopia. "Let's climb up it!" I shout and I drag him up. A brute force hits me from behind but I turn to see Cato. I swing my arm and hold his face while kicking him, with all my strength, I lift him and smash him onto the top. "Fire girl!" I've looked away from Cato and Thresh jumps in front of me, taking a fatal blow. "Oh, we have killed all but one of your allies... You were to easy to fool, Clove was the one who screamed, she was planning on jumping out but- she got caught up," He lunges for me but Peeta grabs him and wrestles him I look over at the mutts, they are like giant dogs, but I look closer and see that they have collars, from one to eleven, but then I see what they have done. The eyes and hair colour of the fallen tributes are the same as the dogs, but Cato is now holding Peeta, ready to break his neck. "I can still do this, shoot me, and he goes with me." he laughs. I get my bow ready and Peeta points to Cato's hand, I fire and see him fly backwards. He sheiks and pleads, but I can't stand to hear it anymore, so I shoot him, and the canon fires. The dogs retreat, and we slide down. "Peeta, we are going home!" I passionately kiss him and wait.

"There has been another rule change... we have looked at the games rule book, and this is not possible. There can only be one victor. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favour." The man says. I curse and start to cry.

"Shoot me, you have so much to live for, I will be empty without you." I look at his sad eyes and put my hand in my pocket- The Nightlock! "Peeta no," I pull out his hand and place half of them in. "If we both can't go home, then they can't have their victor." I mutter. "Three." I say.

"Two." He strokes my cheek.

"One-"

"No, no! Ladies and gentleman, the victors of the seventy-fourth hunger games from district Twelve, Fall Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" I smile and drop the berries. I embrace Peeta before the hovercraft comes, then we grab onto the ladders and are pulled in. Peeta is taken to a room where people are shouting and rushing out. I get medical attention, then the prep team come in shouting and laughing, with congratulations. "Are we almost at district twelve?" I say while they bathe me.

"Yes dear, we are about thirty minutes away, so we must hurry!" They scurry around, doing my makeup and hair, before Cinna comes in. "Oh Cinna! It was terrible, is Peeta ok? Are Katniss, Prim and my mom Ok!" I sob. Cinna comes over and hugs me.

"My girl on fire, you did well, Peeta is fine, your family are rejoicing. Now, lets get you ready." He silently slips the same type of white dress like the one my prep team dressed me in when I had severely broken my ribs. "This is so similar to a dress I have at home." I say.

"I know." Cinna says. "You looked Lovely in it Violet." why did he just call me Violet? "How do you know my old name?" He looks shocked.

"Why do you know your old name?" he asks. I smile.

"I have been... Remembering things lately Cinna." he grins.

"When you came here, you were fifteen, It just looked like you were twelve, well that's how your chip made you look." I give him a puzzled look.

"Who is Finnick O'dair again?" He smiles.

"He, is a district four victor, remember?" I think, I remember seeing a really cute boy on TV once, it was on Annie Cresta's victory tour. We arrive and I see Prim, Katniss and mom with the Hawthornes. "Peeta, I love you y'know..." I kiss his cheek.

"Fall, you don't have to act anymore." he says sadly.

"Who said I was acting?" I kiss him and wrap my arms around his waist until Haymich pulls him away. "Give me a hug sweetheart!" this seems to weird, even for Haymich, but I obey. He pulls me close and whispers in my ear. "The capitol are not happy with you, you showed them up." I realise what this must of looked like. An act of rebellion. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry to the person that said Fall was too much like Katniss- but what do expect from sisters? Anyway, Fall will have a lot of sarcasm, and the genetically modified abilities are now showing more. Thx for reading! **

FALL'S POV- START OF CATCHING FIRE (SORT OF!)

I Hold my mug close to me, the smoke that hovers over the hob is visible from the

snow covered tree I am sitting in. The uncomfortable feel of these Capitol clothes disturb me, but my mom says they are more suitable. "Fall, I will not stop bugging you till you agree to meet up with Gale." Katniss mutters from behind me.

"Why should I? It's not like he's my boyfriend-"

"How dare you Fall? You have changed so much, a year ago, you would have begged me to go see Gale!" I get angry at this remark.

"Well maybe I don't want him all up in my face!" I say, slipping down from my comfortable position. "Fall, wait, I'm sorry. But I kinda-"

"Kinda what Cat?" I ask

"Kinda me." Gale stands behind me and I twist.

"Didn't I 'Kinda' make it apparent that I'm not in the mood?" I emphasise the sentence.

"I don't care what you find apparent, we need to talk."

"Well, not now, maybe after the tour. I have to go though."

"No you don't Fall," Katniss sighs and I growl. I look at her, my eyes blazing. She just pushes my mug to the ground. "What was that for?" I shout and they laugh.

"Sorry! It's just, you wouldn't listen if I hadn't done it." I push them both onto the ground, then they drag me, making my sense of balance useless. We laugh for about half an hour, at which point it starts to snow. A few hours ago I was hung up over Katniss bullying me about Gale, but now, I'm care free. Well, apart from the fact that my victory tour starts today. I strut with Katniss back home, well our new house in the victors village, mom and Prim stand decked out in new gear of their own. "Fall, Katniss!" Mom starts hugging us both before two men in black **(A/N like how I did that!) **"We have... A visitor, he has requested to see both of you." Prim says very mechanically. She never does that. We are escorted into the study, where we find President Snow. He smiles at us, then tells us to sit.

"Ladies, I... Have a problem." He says, as my mother comes in with tea and biscuits. Peeta obviously made them, I haven't seen him for two days, and yet I miss him more than anything. "Hm, did your mother make these?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Peeta," Is all I say."

"Miss Katniss, do you know how special this years games are?" Cat nods.

"It's a quarter quell, it's extremely important sir." She sounds too scared.

"The Capitol is weak ladies, and not in the way you would think. The districts need to be calmed down-"

"And what may be stirring them sir, Is Seneca also helping you plan that?" I blurt out, knowing that he is most likely- No, most defiantly dead.

"Now, miss Everdeen, we both know what happened to Mr. Crane." oh he's good.

I nod "What do you want, us, to do sir?" he laughs.

"I want you both to look madly in love with Mr. Mellark. A double love story- a love triangle will be enough to... Break down the, outbursts. I'm sure you will handle it well Ladies- by the way, both of you are going on the victory tour, Peeta will be taking Mr. Hawthorne. Good day." He walks out and I think, Peeta would not intentionally bring Gale. Ever. Gale, would never take Peeta if he were the victor. Ever. I look at Katniss who is traumatised. "F-Fall, I don't think I can do this." I correct without knowing it. "Violet, call me Violet." Cat gives me a confused look.

"B-but you had permanent amnesia!" She puts her hands to her face. "Where do you come from?" I smirk.

"Not here." I know Snow will be listening, maybe even right now, to every word I'm saying. I walk out leaving Katniss with Prim and mom. _mom_

FLASHBACK

**BEATRICE'S POV **

_"Oh, Henry, she has Michael's Green eyes, Your Bronze hair!"_

_"My dear, she resembles you greatly also." I kiss my husband lightly and hold our baby girl. "Let's name her after your sister, since she was brave and courageous, but, never came back. Violet." Henry starts to form tears in his eyes. "She will still remember us! Maybe, little Violet will finish the mission my sister started." I smile at my giggling newborn. "It's more than I'd wish for our angel." I kiss Violet and rock her to sleep_

FALL'S POV

I don't enjoy the sickly smell of vomit and alcohol curdling in one enclosed area, but unfortunately for me, Haymich's house is an understatement. I go through to the kitchen and see him flat on the table, Katniss would probably forget to peel the knife from his hands if she were in this situation. But I do, silently, and so quick that he wouldn't even notice it had left his side. "Haymich... Haymich! Come on Grandpa! I carry him from the table and into the backyard, which also smells like neglect and sorrow. He jumps up as his head smacks the cold, snow covered grass. "Why did you do that!" He screams. I smirk.

"You didn't reply to 'grandpa' so I simply thought that I needed to bury you or something..."

"Really?" he has a bad hangover, I can hear it in his slurred voice.

"No! You wouldn't bloody wake up!" I look into the house and see that Peeta is starring at me. "y'know, if I didn't love you so much, I would probably ask you why our mentor is outside in the snow." I jump onto him and we kiss.

"I missed you!" I smile.

"I missed you more!" the next kiss is longer and more heart filled.

"Why couldn't you be more like that in the interview sweetheart!" I ignore him and get up. "Fall what's wrong?" Peeta whispers.

"My name isn't Fall Peeta... It's Violet. But, my nickname is Fall. I remembered." His eyes glisten their baby blue and he hugs me. " do you remember anything else?" I lie.

"No, just my name." I leave and get back to the house.

"Fall! The prep team are ready to get to work on you!" mom calls out. Here already? They were scheduled for five, it's now two. "Fall darling! We should get to work right away!


End file.
